smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Half-dragon
A half-dragon '''(or '''demidrake) is a legendary creature of the Aeon of the Champion ''story series; produced by the sexual intercourse of a dragon and their opposite-gendered compatible partner (usually a human or an elf). The result is a humanoid that can assume dragon form voluntarily, while also inheriting some of the power associated with their dragonflight. History There have been several instances of racial interbreeding among draconic spheres - the vast majority of it kept a sworn secret due to the inevitable stigma and backlash that would follow as a result of the exposure of such unions. It comes as a surprise then, that the most prolific example of such an occurrence came about among the prideful black dragonflight, referred to as the 'prime brood' by their fellow dragons for centuries due to their unique role in looking after the world. The advent of the War of the Ancients had shattered trust in the black dragons, and their leader - Tiamat, the Dragonqueen herself - had gone into hiding. Tiamat had been plotting her return to power for many years, hiding among the elementals for thousands at a time to regain her strength. At the time, she was still engaged with her spouse Apsu, an imposing charcoal-coloured drake whose eyes danced like the flames of a fireside hearth. For all his charming looks, a rift began to grow in the midst of their relationship due to Apsu's apparent infertility; between them, they had produced but one son - Magmarax - who was sickly and unable to produce flame due to throat weakness. Tiamat, ashamed of such a taint on her royal reputation, had requested that the child be euthanised to save face, but Apsu would not hear of it, arguing that black dragons were to look out for each other and 'killing of children should be reserved for the other dragonflights'. Tiamat, obstinately, had Magmarax cast out of the family house anyway, to fend for himself in the wilderness while being pursued by overzealous supporters of the queen, who in their bid to impress her, placed daring bounties on his head in hopes of winning court favours. With his son at large, an enraged Apsu soon also left court in search of the sickly drake. This spared Tiamat the ordeal of separating with her lover, while giving her a convenient excuse to seek out another mate. The heralds of the prime brood made it notice throughout black dragonflight circles that the queen intended to get engaged later that year; when pressed for reasons, they claimed that Apsu had 'gone missing' and was 'unlikely to return'. Later, the scheming queen made sure that he did not. Suitors came and went, but Tiamat was not satisfied with any of them. Many, like Apsu, even proved infertile. She knew this because to confirm that a prospective mate could produce viable young, Tiamat had the male dragons forcibly impregnate her female ladies-in-waiting. To her horror, and that of her chancellors, the black dragonflight was unique in the sense that they had a low sexual yield, as the flight was intended to be long-lived and thus slow to procreate. This explained her struggles in producing a mate with Apsu, and soon, she began to regret throwing him under the bus to advance her own sovereignty. A public climbdown would damage her stature further, so she decided to do things secretly. Using magic to take human form, Tiamat re-entered the Plane of Existence, leaving Primus and its elemental chaos behind. As a human her chances of meeting a mate would be highest among the Eastern Kingdoms, and further still, her guise being that of a young sorceress meant that there was only one place she'd be safe from overzealous magophobic crusaders - the city-state of Grevalon, where she would secure the affections of a fellow spellcaster. Appealing to the more negative parts to her personality meant that she initially hid in the darkest places of Grevalon, waiting for a wizard she could attempt to seduce. Luck fell quickly, as a target landed right in her lap. A wizened old scholar was passing Witchwood one hazy night, and Tiamat - under the pseudonym Archmaga Tiana Malthis - approached him from under a twisted treant when he appeared to drop one of his potions. After helping him clean up, they initiated conversation. Despite Tiana's best efforts, she could not please the man. He was grateful for her help, but wanted little else to do with her, especially romantically. Attempts to badger him into staying with her only provoked furore and defiance, and the Dragon was forced to concede for this one night. Before he left her for the last time, she used her perception to probe his mind, though he was out of range before the image could focus and all was lost. Furious, Tiana returned to her base to ponder the operation. During a late-night thought session, the latent probe image suddenly formed in her mind, and she realised: '''she had failed due to the age difference'. The man she was courting was much older, from a very different generation; her outfit of a young archmage did not produce chemistry with him. She would have to change her disguise to catch his attention. The best place to find targets was Magecrown Academy, so she sent her vision there and over the next few years, secretly spied on the staff and students at the school. Casting her attention to the Board of Governors, she probed her targets, and eventually, settled on a now-unknown Governor Parente. Assuming their form, Tiana Malthius became a Governor of Magecrown, and two weeks later, approached the same wizard she had attempted to court so long ago. This time, her suit succeeded. The man introduced himself as Askalar, Wizard of Aedholm, and he was travelling the Eastern Kingdoms in search of some long-life elixir. It was said to be the antidote to the ageing King of Laudrin's illness, and if he were to provide it, it would see him a way out of poverty. Tiana, with her forged rank, offered him an easier way out of poverty - and this they discussed over a night of perfect intimacy. Tiamat's intention was to steal the sorcerer's magic and use it to draft a solution to her brood's fertility problem. But as she drew the old wizard into her serene embrace, and he gave her the security of his muscular torso, her mind slipped back in time to her relationship with Apsu, the birth of Magmarax, and the subsequent fallout that had occured. In addition, though her draconic prowess had not disappeared, human form made dampened their presence, and Tiana lost control over the situation, only realising what had gone on the morning afterwards. Feeling massively violated, Tiana pointed a crooked finger at Askalar and asked him if he had impregnated her. After some trifling silence, the wizard later admitted doing so, but only as a result of their earlier discussions about a possible relationship. He had always hoped to be a teacher at Magecrown Academy; now, having sexed a Governor herself, he saw his chance, and the chance to make a living for their future children. In addition, the suffering of the other female dragons, against whom Tiamat gladly permitted rape for her own purposes, came crashing back to mind in a painful bout of self-awareness. Whatever self-awareness was accruing quickly dissipated when she slaughtered him. However, the unexpected pregnancy had given the Queen the chance to re-assert her authority over the black brood. As time passed indeed, she learned that she was carrying not one dragon - but ''two ''- thus giving her an insurance against a possible stillbirth. They would still be half-dragons, and have to be hidden from the rest of dragonkind - but as long as no one saw them, they were all part of her plan. True to form, the twins - one male, one female - came to be known as Incineron and Obsidia, and later - contrary to their mother's hopes - abandoned the black flight and set out to put their demonic powers to the test by taking over a human kingdom. Trivia *Half-breeds are considered impure by dragonkind, and several culls have been performed to cleanse them of their presence. *The lifespan of half-dragons is an average between that of their primary race (draconic) and their secondary race (e.g. human). So if the dragon lifespan was 10,000 and the human lifespan was 64, the total life expectancy would be ~5,000. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Two-gendered races Category:Magically created characters Category:Smurf Manian's articles